


First Encounter

by BullRyder (tentai123)



Series: Power Games [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Gags, Implied Dorian Pavus/Iron Bull, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Piercings, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentai123/pseuds/BullRyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor entered his room, nose buried in a book. He had picked it up from the library. It had been an excuse to speak to Dorian. It turned out to be a good read. He hadn't looked up since he had opened it. Several nobles had been forced to move out of the way as he walked blindly through the hall. He figured someone must have opened the lower door to his quarters since he hadn't walked into it. He hadn't had the same luck with the next door... Or the stairs. He was so absorbed in the book he hadn't even noticed the company. A deep voice made him jump.<br/>"I get it. You want to ride the Bull."</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first attempt and Bull/Inquisitor. I know I didn't get the 'bedroom' scene right, I just thought it needed tweaking... and sexy-fying.

The minute Mat'tius Lavellan had laid eyes on the Qunari his interest had been piqued. The giant horned man with solid muscles and covered in scars was a sight to be seen. The Inquisitor, only the Herald at the time, couldn't help but imagine being overpowered and fucked until he couldn't tell up from down. He had done everything in his power, short of ordering the man into his bed, to get him to agree. Just as he had given up on his endeavors, a shining mage pushed himself into the Inquisitors life.  
No, pushed was too soft of a word. Blasted. He had blasted into the elf's life. He was beautiful. He was interesting. Most of all he was deadly. Mat'tius had taken to watching him on the battle field. The mage clearly knew this. Either that or he was naturally this sexy and terrifying. Mat'tius refused to believe that. Not even Tavinter could achieve this level of perfection.  
Mat'tius counted having two sexy, powerful people on the field as mostly a good thing, if a little distracting. That was until the flirting started. First it was one sided. Bull would torment Dorian who would get annoyed. It allowed the elf to entertain his perverted fantasies that involved his two companions taking advantage of him.  
Soon enough the flirting became mutual. To his annoyance they seemed to be getting closer, all the while pushing him out of the loop. He decided it was time to act. To his surprise he wasn't the only one thinking this.

~*~*~  
The Inquisitor entered his room, nose buried in a book. He had picked it up from the library. It had been an excuse to speak to Dorian and it turned out to be a good read. He hadn't looked up since he had opened it. Several nobles had been forced to move out of the way as he walked blindly through the hall. He figured someone must have opened the lower door to his quarters since he hadn't walked into it. He hadn't had the same luck with the next door... Or the stairs, his shins throbbed from a few stumbles. He was so absorbed in the book he hadn't even noticed the company. A deep voice made him jump.  
"I get it. You want to ride the Bull."  
Freezing, one foot still in mid air he blinked. "Uh... What?"  
"I picked up on your hints."  
Mat'tius ran his fingers through his fringe. He had expected Bull to be the harder one to get. "You did? Because it seemed to me you weren't all that interested."  
Bull rose from the bed, looming over the elf. "I don't think you know what you're asking for."  
The Iron Bull gripped Mat'tius's wrists and pulled them above his head, book still in hand, pinning him against a wall. Mat'tius gulped. This was going a lot faster than he had expected. Bull pushed a thigh between the Inquisitors legs, grinding hard enough to hurt. Mat'tius moaned, thrusting forward slightly. He could feel himself getting hard.  
Taking a deep breath he fixed Bull with a list filled gaze. "A bit slower and a lot harder."  
Bull grinned, pulling the elf into a hot kiss, Mat'tius loosing grip on the book which fell to the floor with a thud. The large man was dominating his mouth and dragging him over to the bed.  
Mat'tius moaned slightly as Bull threw him onto the mattress. Despite the lust coursing through his body, he felt a thrill of fear. Bull was big with solid muscles and covered in scars. The Qunari was staying down at him expectantly, as if he didn't truly believe the elf could take this.  
"You'll need a safety word."  
"Um..."  
"Your word is Katoh."  
"Katoh... Got it."  
Bull grinned, leaning over the Inquisitor. "You say that and we stop. No questions asked. No hurt feelings."  
Mat'tius nodded, not sure he could trust his voice. Not this close to Bull. The smell of the man above him was intoxicating. He was already hard. Bull gently stroked the Inquisitors flushed cheek.  
"You do as you're told and there won't be any punishment." Bull paused to let the words sink in. "Not a sound unless I say so, got it?"  
Mat'tius nodded quickly. He was curious about the 'punishment' but decided not to push it on the first try... If he could achieve that. Almost as soon as he had agreed, Bull returned his leg to between his thighs. The roll of the appendage almost made Mat'tius squeak with surprise. He managed to keep quiet by biting his bottom lip.  
He looked to see Bull was smirking. He clearly intended to make the order as difficult as possible. He rolled his leg again, Mat'tius thrusting up.  
"No moving unless I, give you permission." Bull growled.  
Mat'tius caught his voice before he could protest. He swore internally. This was going to be challenging. He turned his head, trying to lose the indignant glare. The minute the elf looked away, Bull gripped the Inquisitors uniform and ripped it off. This caused Mat'tius to cry out in shock. As soon as he noticed his mistake he gasped and pressed his hands over his mouth, clenching his eyes shut. A low rumble of laughter shook the Iron Bulls chest.  
"Since it's you're first time I'll help you. You're still going to be punished though."  
Mat'tius didn't move a muscle as he waited. When nothing happened he opened his eyes to see Bull was pulling something out from beside the bed. A long silk strip fluttered to the Inquisitors stomach. It was cool against his heated skin. Bull then produced what looked like a ball suspended between string on either side.  
"If you need to stop kick me three times. I can take it."  
He placed the ball in the elf's mouth and tied it. He then kissed Mat'tius's neck, biting and leaving marks. When he got to the collar bone he pulled back.  
"Sit up."  
Mat'tius quickly complied. As soon as he was seated cross legged, in the middle of the bed, Bull began the task of tying him up. He moved the Inquisitors arms so he had them wrist to elbow. As soon as his calloused fingers touched the elf's back he paused.  
"Turn around."  
Had his mouth not been occupied, Mat'tius would have smirked. He presented his back to the Iron Bull who let out a low groan. Mat'tius felt a tug at his skin as Bull examined his piercings.  
"Corset piercing. Wouldn't have pegged you for the type."  
Mat'tius waited, unflinching as Bull tugged at the purple ribbon. Soon it was dangled in the elf's face before falling in his lap. The silk strip was then picked back up. Bull began to thread it through the piercings and around Mat'tius's arms. It ended in a bow just above the cleft of his ass.  
"You need to get a better colour." Bull murmured.  
He grabbed the elf by the hips and flipped him onto his stomach. He coaxed the elf so his behind was in the air. Bull reached around, taking the purple ribbon.  
"For disobeying." He tied it onto a tight bow at the base of his penis.  
Mat'tius had no idea what the ribbon was supposed to achieve, except to make him look ridiculous. He shuddered involuntarily. No one had ever treated him like this, like he wasn't going to break at first touch. It was obvious Bull was holding back, but it didn't seem so much for his benefit as habit.  
Bull massaged Mat'tius's ass, purring slightly. "You look so good like this. All vulnerable and desperate."  
Mat'tius barely managed to keep himself from pushing back onto the large hands. With one last, firm grip of the round flesh the Iron Bull left the bed. He soon returned with the sound of a popping cork. The Inquisitor flinched slightly as his cheeks were spread and a cold liquid ran over his hole. The liquid dripped down over Mat'tius's balls. Bull made a noise deep in his throat. He used one of his thick fingers to spread the lubricant around the twitching ring of muscles. He slowly pushed a finger in to the first knuckle. It took all Mat'tius had to still his hips, he couldn't, however, stop the shuddering as desire rocked his body.  
"You're struggling." Bull sounded as if he was stating a fact. "You can move if you want... You'll just have to suffer the punishment."  
Mat'tius closed his eyes tight. He seriously questioned if punishment could be worse than this. Bull thrust the finger in and out, soon adding a second and then third. When he pulled them out Mat'tius bit hard on the gag. He could hear Bull moving behind him. He knew the man was slicking himself up. It then occurred to the Inquisitor that he hasn't actually seen the Qunari naked. A sense of excitement and dread filled him as he wondered how in proportion the man was.  
Bull pressed his chest against Mat'tius's back, kissing his shoulders and neck. When he got to the elf's jaw he paused to suck on the flesh. Once he was satisfied with the mark he straitened up again. He lined himself up.  
Mat'tius couldn't help the sound that escaped him when he felt the impossibly large head of the Iron Bulls cock. Bull hesitated but Mat'tius pushed back. The Qunari pushed in with a moan. He continued until he was fully sheathed. The Inquisitor, was breathing heavily through his nose, drool escaping under the gag.  
"You're doing well." Bull murmured before pulling out slightly to slam back in.  
The Iron Bull set a slow say pace. He angled his thrusts to brush the bundle of nerves each time. Mat'tius could feel himself getting closer. Bull felt him shuddering, his breath hitch. With a small chuckle he picked up the pace, adding a hand to stroke the elf's member.  
It was at that moment Mat'tius found out what the ribbon was meant to do. He let out a muffled cry, so sensitive and unable to cum. Bull didn't relent. He moved faster. Mat'tius was crying out with every slam in that pushed him forward several inches. Then without warning Bull stopped.  
"You've been very noisy." Mat'tius shook his head, shifting his hips as Bull slid a finger over the slit. "This is your punishment. Once I am satisfied with your behavior I will take it away."  
Bull pulled Mat'tius's ponytail and pressed his lips to the long ear. Mat'tius remained as still as possible. Bull didn't ease into it this time. He was fast and hard, gripping the elf's hips tight enough to bruise. The Inquisitor clenched his fists, willing himself not to disobey.  
"That's better."  
Bull tugged at the bow, letting the purple ribbon fall to the sheets. With a few more thrusts Mat'tius came in spurts. He fell limp, hips supported only by Bull who tensed as the elf clenched and unclenched around him. He filled him up with the hot seed, leaning forward with a low moan.  
Once they had both come down Bull pulled out, Mat'tius making a whining nose around the gag. Bull undid the silk gently, rubbing Mat'tius's arms. He made sure to be extra cautious with the piercings, making sure they were fine. When he finally removed the gag Mat'tius made a noise of contentment.  
Bull kissed him softly, pulling him up to the head of the bed. He tucked the elf under his arm before chuckling.  
"You did better than I expected. I didn't expect you to be able to follow my orders."  
Mat'tius yawned. "Then why did you give them?"  
"You need to learn it's not the end of the world if you fail. You're too hard on yourself."  
Mat'tius sighed, not pointing out that it was different in here than out there. He let the soft breathing and the rise and fall of Bulls chest lull him to sleep.

~*~*~

Mat'tius rolled his eyes with a chuckle as Bull tormented Dorian. They had just fought of a group of undead, they were sweaty and covered in muck. As if the Fallow Mire wasn't bad enough Bull decided now was the best time to try to get into the mages pants. Dorian stormed off the moment camp was in sight.  
"Bull, there's this little thing called tact." Mat'tius laughed.  
"The direct approach worked with you." Bull shrugged.  
Sarah looked around with shining eyes. "Wait... You two...? How did you even... He's so tiny."  
Bull laughed, launching into a needlessly descriptive recount. Sarah covered her ears, hurrying after Dorian, Bull just talking louder and following her. This left a mortified Inquisitor calf deep in mud and wishing he could just disappear.


End file.
